


艾维森

by navy_0



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navy_0/pseuds/navy_0
Kudos: 1





	艾维森

（注：经不起考证，跪求不要考证，搬了一些历史元素，但建议当做架空食用。）

我时常能够容易地想起来三十年前的秋天，战争刚刚开始，我就不幸被俘，被关押在北地占领区的一个战俘营里。

我也能很容易地想起这场世界性战争结束后的那几年，回忆录之类的东西刚刚开始流行。这类纸张的流行不难理解，复苏的国土仿佛遍布雨后的真菌，一旦安定下来，就迅速生发和蓬松。沉重的痛苦最开始像笼罩人间的雾霭，后来逐渐变成偶尔追忆时才会降临的乌云，这个时候，从恐惧战栗中渐渐恢复的人们，终于能够回头看一眼这场人间惨祸的根源，咀嚼其下的巨大悲怆。

我闲来无事也会翻阅这方面的纸张作品，然而观摩地越多，我越觉得，我的切身体验和人们想象中的战争故事乃至于回忆录流行的描写都大不相同。也许是因为我被俘虏的时间太早，没有真正接触什么血火肆虐的对抗。战争于他们是头顶喑哑的战机，炮车巨大的震响，尸体上的黑色血液，和锡制餐盒里浑浊稀薄的土豆汤，但于我，更贴近于一种苍白的窒息感，安静，但是无限贴近死亡。

但这种窒息的感觉在那个刚刚被俘的秋天还没有出现，战俘营里的生活出人意料地安然闲散。我不知道这是为什么，想象中的虐待没有来临，每天不用劳作，三餐都有肉汤，比在军营里的时候甚至还要舒服一些。一天中阳光不算太多，下午阳光最好的时候，他们喜欢聚集在营地中央的场地里，用香烟壳做的小卡片当纸牌，有人骂骂咧咧，有人吵吵嚷嚷，一天很快就能过去。但是我从来不参与其中，因为我不会说话。

唯一愿意对我讲话的只有兰奇，我俩都白白瘦瘦，胳膊腿像麻杆一样，这在军营里属于会被人耻笑的身材，但是没什么人耻笑我，因为我的哥哥是前线的将官，如果有逃回去的机会，少不得要巴结我一些。但我心知肚明，他们虽然当面不说，背后难免指指点点，只是我懒得和他们计较，我本就和军营格格不入。参军前，我不仅柔弱，还只会弹一点钢琴。

兰奇总在吃饭的时候与我交头接耳，告诉我很多事情。比如我们为何受到优待，不是因为《公约》，而是因为我们恰好属于的种族，在这些战争疯子眼里我们不是流着劣等血液的肮脏人种，而是跟他们一样高贵的民族。再比如他觉得我的哥哥应该已经探听到我被俘虏的那场遭遇战的具体情形，并即将前来救我。

他总是叹息着搅一搅勺：“艾维森，我们应当很快能够自由。”

也许吧……我态度随意，闲散的战俘生活麻痹了我的感觉，对我来说哪里区别似乎都不太大，我在意的只有每天按时供给的肉汤，甚至开始猜想回去以后能否依旧拥有如此稳定的伙食。

变故发生在一个午后，那天的阳光灿烂，非常少见。

我踢踏着鞋去看营地中央每日按时上演的牌局，阳光刺目，所以我眯着眼，于是能够看清远处扬起一阵黄色烟尘。我知道那是装甲车在快速接近。

兰奇兴奋地凑近我，抓起我的袖子，眼睛已经开始瞄向营房门口悬挂的铁杆。也许他准备在合适的时机，抢下那勉强可以当做凶器的玩意，然后接应前来的友军。在他的认知里，这里除了押运战俘的卡车，绝不会出现作战的装甲，除非那是前来营救的友军。但是令人期待的炮声没有发生，车队有序行驶到了营地门口，装甲车上下来一列陌生的军士，看守的卫兵夹道欢迎，营地的长官上前行了他们特有的礼节，态度庄重严谨。

我在温暖的阳光里感受到一丝寒意，我觉得事情可能有些不妙。而事实证明，我的预感非常灵验。那队陌生的军士身穿黑色窄腰的军装，笔挺沉默，我一眼就分辨出他们中的长官，那个男人黑色的大衣把身形勾勒得极度漂亮，我看到他胸口佩戴了一枚飞鹰，袖口银色的扣子反射出光芒。

他举起了枪——“砰！”

我呆滞在原地，两腿发软，但是又僵硬得不行。那个可怕的，正拿着枪的军官，高高扬起了他戴着皮质手套的左手，我们被他的属下用枪管指着，迅速驱赶到营地中心集合。直到这时候，我才终于后知后觉地嗅到硝石和火药的气息，接着是血的味道。就在我身后，不远处，我的同胞倒在那里，手里握着破烂的纸牌。

我实在不愿意承认，那其实是我第一次看到死人，死神呼出的气体冻住了我的神经，以至于我根本没有脑子去探究这个魔鬼为什么杀人。直到后来我才知道，他们杀人不需要给出理由。成堆的尸体告诉了我这个道理，死亡已经不能再使我战栗，但是回忆那个下午依然使我充满恐惧。我同胞翻白狰狞的双眼，和这个魔鬼黑色的身影，永远地烙印在我的骨头里。

他们没让我们收拾东西，用枪管驱赶我们走在装甲车的炮口前面，我不幸落在最后一个，后背正抵着凉丝丝的黑色炮口。跋涉的时间不太长，我们最终到达一处山地，远远可以看到岗哨和物资基地的雏形，我们被驱赶着关进临时搭建的简陋棚屋。棚屋里阴冷，潮湿，没有窗，只有一股发霉的气息。我们几十个人就要挤在这个狭小的所在。有一个人骂了一句什么，于是又是接连三声枪响，棚屋的门随后紧闭，血的味道在黑暗中弥漫开来，几十个人和不知几具新鲜的尸体被锁在了一起。

呜咽声含混着咒骂闷闷地盘绕。我尽力适应了黑暗，摸索到墙边，不去想刚才不小心踩到的东西是人手还是人脚。兰奇和我像两只瑟瑟发抖的小耗子，在墙根处碰头，我拉过他的手心，在他手里比划了两个字母——SS。

SS，那支恶名远播的军队的缩写。

兰奇吓得骤然抓紧我的手指，但是又很快反应过来这里没人看得到我画了什么。他小幅度地活动了一下肩膀，指尖发抖，压低了声音小声地问我：“艾……艾维森……他们会杀了我们吗？”

我摇了摇头。

他眼里的微光好像明亮了一些，握着我的手更紧了：“艾维森，我们一定……一定要活着离开这里。”

我想他误解了我的意思，我摇头并非是想说他们不会杀死我们，而是我也不知道。死亡随时会降临，那几个同胞的尸体就在脚边，血液正从里面缓缓流干，那些强壮的躯体在一点点变得冰凉，我们和他们没有区别，只是略微幸运那么一星半点。事实上，我甚至不敢说到底是他们还是我们更加幸运，但我可不能再刺激兰奇了。

我开始思绪纷杂，恐惧让我想什么都断断续续，时间也变得模糊。精神紧张的时候，我宛如站在钢丝线上，提心吊胆，浑身紧绷，时间成了一个重伤的老兵，一点也不愿意往前走，而当我开始过于疲惫，困倦松懈的时候，时间则趁着我浑浑噩噩，一溜烟地往前不知窜了多远。我不知道我们被关了多久，唯一清晰的认知是越来越难以忍受的饥饿，后来我的整个胃部都开始疼痛，烧灼的感觉一路往上窜，没有人给我们送吃的。

唯一能帮助挨过这种折磨的办法是睡觉，但是睡觉并不容易，努力地睡着之后很快就会被饥饿唤醒。整个房间里的人都是这样。我和兰奇幸运地占据了墙角的位置，尚且可以靠着墙睡，有相当一部分人挤在棚屋的中间，则只能蹲下来互相倚靠着休息。很挤，根本伸展不开，也睡不好。更令人毛骨悚然的是我感觉到有一具离我们不远的尸体被人悄悄拖走了，我的那个战友，那个拖走尸体的人，难道是担忧会被活活饿死，因而要抢先占据可能成为口粮的资源吗？

我猛地站起来，不！不行，我无法接受这种野蛮的行径发生在我的同胞身上，然而刚站起来我就感受到我的胃部剧烈地抽搐了一下，疼得我差点跪下去。疼痛让我稍微清醒了一点，我意识到我根本阻止不了一群被饥饿磨掉了理智的人，更何况吃人这种事情只是我的猜想。我不应该有这种想法，不，我甚至不该站起来，我的动作太大，撞到了我旁边的人。那个人，我不认识，但显而易见比我强壮得多，他已经在饥饿和疲倦中焦躁易怒，自然会厌恶我这个占据了墙边还乱动个不停的小子。他站起来，坚硬的胸肌距离我的面孔只有一个拳头的距离，我能感受到他胸腔里燃烧着怒火的心脏，然后他提起了我的领子，把我一下搡得跌倒在地。

我压到了好几个正在休息的人，他们开始用难听的语言虚弱地咒骂，黑暗中谁都没有明确的目标，只能互相指责，在混乱里我被推到了棚屋的门口，撞在门上发出了很大的一声。

糟了，我心想。我忍着后背摔在门上的疼痛，从门口挪开，缩在了门边的墙后面，几乎在我刚刚挤过去的同时，门就被从外面猛然打开，伴随着久违的光线一起倾泻进来的，是一串射击。

枪鸣声响了不知多久，我快要忍受不了这种可怕的漫长了，终于枪声止歇了。屋里已经没有一个站着的人，中央横七竖八的尸体倒在一起，手足交缠，幸存的人大多是仰仗射击的死角或是同胞尸体的掩护，蹲在地上，瑟瑟发抖。我战栗地呼吸，悄悄挪动了一下脚，脚底有一点粘稠的感觉。

有士兵冲进来，然后用枪指着我们，把我们都拉出去，让我们站成一列。还活着的人大概一半都不到。然后他们的队长端着一柄枪走过来，瞄准了队列的第一个人。

“砰——”

枪声过后，是尸体砸在地面的声音。

那个人没有停，端着枪开始瞄准下一个人，我不敢侧头往那边看，我打赌如果我敢转头，下一个死的一定会是我。

这回，那个人端详了一会儿，笑了一声，小声说了一句什么，然后放过了那个被枪指着的可怜鬼，移动向了下一个。

我听见了那一句话，虽然那是德语，但是我从小就有教授外语的家庭教师。那个人说：“还算健壮，留着吧。”

这句话宛如对我提前宣判了死刑。很显然，他们需要强壮的战俘来为他们做苦役，然而我必然不符合标准，我看上去连推车都推不动。

我绝望地将目光投向远方，等待死神把他的镰刀搁在我的脖子上，我仿佛已经感觉到那冰冷的尖刃。周围黑色军服的军人，他们都是地狱的魔鬼，包括此时从远处走过来的那个穿长大衣的男人。我记得他，他是出现在战俘营的那个长官。

男人似乎是巡查过来，开枪的队长看到他，立刻停下，向他端正行礼，报告这个棚屋里刚刚发生的混乱。我听见那个男人说：“莱茵，你太慢了。”

他接过队长手里的步枪，干脆利落地抬起来瞄准。

“砰砰砰砰砰——”

死亡的队列推进了一大截，立刻就缩短到离我只有一个人的地方——兰奇站在那里。我冷汗如注，而兰奇双腿已经开始打摆，我听见他上下牙互相磕碰的声音。我开始在心里祈祷，希望魔鬼从爪牙的缝隙里放过这个可怜的人，共同的悲惨经历已经让我们之间生出了绝佳的默契，我们是战友，更是朋友。

这个停顿极其漫长，随着时间的流逝，我觉得兰奇躲过去的概率逐渐增加，果然，我余光瞥见那个男人放低了枪口。

我呼出一口长气，快要热泪盈眶，然而下一秒——枪声响起。

巨大的错愕和空白让我忘记了不要乱看，我转头，死死盯住那张血泊中的脸庞。自以为逃过一劫的欣喜仍然残留在这张脸庞上，同死亡前的痛苦相互交织，扭曲可怖。我盯着他大睁的双眼，深深吸进几口气，却一口气也吐不出来，直到那个魔鬼的枪口终于对准了我。

我悲伤极了，又绝望，内心全是陡然生出的慌乱。我希望自己能像我哥哥告诉我的那样，坚守住一个军人的尊严，尤其是面临残暴敌人的时候。但是死亡面前没有谁是天生的英雄，我的心理防线已然土崩瓦解。对面的那个男人，他金色的头发钻出了黑色坚硬的军帽，在风里飘扬，弧度有点像春天的细草，不，是魔鬼的触须。哦！我恨他！

在我没有意识到的时候，我眼里淌下了一串湿热。

眼泪顺着我的脸颊滴滴答答往下流，根本止不住，我闭上眼睛，在混乱的心情里等待一声近在咫尺的炸响，我的手，脚，全身都不受控制地摇摆，也许我强烈的情绪就已经足以杀死我自己。

然而过了很久，枪声一直没有响起来。

我睁开泪水迷蒙的双眼，那个男人已经走出去一段距离，只有一个模糊的背影。我和我后面一共七个人，在死里逃生之后，先是不可置信，然后放肆呼吸。但是没有人高兴得起来，所有人的眼睛都暗淡无光，盛着灰白色的绝望。这种绝望一直占据了往后一个月内所有人的情绪，伴随着我们在这帮刽子手的监督下烧制砖块，或是打磨木材。

没有兰奇之后，再没人凑过来跟我小声说话，所有人都不敢交头接耳。他们有各种各样随心所欲的理由杀人，没有人敢冒险去做一件可能会成为被杀理由的事，即使这样，人们也依然会以各种稀奇古怪的方式丧命。我成日饥肠辘辘，嚼了每日一点的黑面包，就独自推着运送沙土的小车，艰难地穿梭在碎石嶙峋的小路上。每天都筋疲力尽，夜晚睡在拥挤的棚屋里。原先的棚屋甚至还没有被洗刷血迹，就被安排作他用。我们则住进另外一个棚屋，和一群占领地本土的战俘们挤在一起。

白日辛苦劳作，夜晚语言不通，因此一旦进了棚屋，能够做的事情就只有睡觉。有一天晚上月光从屋顶缝隙漏下来，我突然难过得没法入睡。身体很疲惫，精神却万分抖擞，我一点点摸过最近手掌留下的伤痕，它们中有的还在渗血。

第二天很早我们就被叫醒集合，这一天的工作有了变化，我们被驱赶着前往距离营地一公里的一处水源汲水。在我从溪中取水灌入锡皮水罐的时候，我发现溪边卵石里有一枚金色挂坠盒。

我偷偷捡起了这一枚挂坠盒。盒子非常精致，雕刻着花叶纹路。我把它翻过来，发现背面有一根发条——这竟然是一枚微型的音乐盒。

在这个该死的地方看到音乐盒，就像在地狱里捡到了一枚天使的羽毛。是谁在这里遗落了这么一个格格不入的东西？我不知道，但我如获至宝，像偶然发现了一枚糖果的孩子那样，悄悄用手掌包裹住它，细心地放进自己的口袋。那天我趁着所有人都不注意，拧动了一下发条，但可惜的是音乐盒并没有发出声响，它的转芯好像坏掉了。

但是这难不倒我，夜晚我缩在角落里，就着漏进来的昏暗月光，一点点拆下了盒子上的一枚细螺丝，用它打开了盒子，把音梳卸了下来。抚过那细密的金属齿的时候，我感觉我的指尖如同有电流掠过，让我整颗心都雀跃战栗。但是我不敢拨响它，只能想象当音梳次第拨动的时候，会有空灵的音符在空气里流淌，像清泉水，像山谷里的风，洗掉我的血污和尘土，使沉重的灵魂变得轻盈。

这真是绝境里上帝给我最好的礼物。

之后有一天，我分配到了整理炊具房的任务，房间里只有我一个人，我终于敢拿出音梳和细螺丝，用螺丝尖轻轻拨动金属齿，想要拨出一曲小小的曲子。我还没拨动几个小节，身后突然响起一个声音，是有一些口音的英语。

“转过来。”

我慌乱地弄掉了手里的细螺丝，快速把音梳攥进了手心，转过身来，顿时吓得心脏停止。那个亲手杀害了兰奇的军官，离我只有一肘的距离。

我往后退了半步，靠上了桌子，我退无可退，而那个魔鬼居然上前了一步，用手枪抵上了我的额头。

我战战兢兢，一动也不敢动了。这么近的距离下我被迫看清了他的脸，日耳曼民族的典型长相，英俊深邃，皮肤白皙。发褐的深金色头发微微蜷曲，而那双深绿色的眼睛则美丽极了——美丽又冰冷，我觉得我死定了，战俘不允许私藏任何东西。

他打量了我一会，强行握住了我攥着音梳的那只手，拽近，然后一根根掰开了我的手指，金色的音梳出现在我的手心。他挑起了半边眉毛，端详着这个小东西，然后问我：“只有这个？”

我颤抖着用另外一只手去摸口袋，足足三次才成功把手探进去，摸出了那个金色盒子的残骸。他看见盒子的一瞬间轻蔑地笑了笑，接过盒子，在手里转了一个圈，然后放开了我被他攥着的那只手。不知道他碰了什么地方，盒盖突然弹开了，他拿着那只盒子，给我看盒盖背面一个隐蔽的角落，那里雕刻着一个人名。

查尔曼·罗森伯格。

我看见了，但我不知道他是什么意思，又不敢把目光从那个名字上挪开。我的眼睛都酸痛了，他终于咔哒一下合上了盒盖，然后眯起眼睛，用枪管沿着我的额角下滑，缓缓滑过我的下颌，顶在我咽喉的位置厮磨。我仰着头，连吞咽口水都不敢，冷汗顺着鬓发滚下来。

他突然把枪收了起来，换了德语，对门外的卫兵下令道：“禁闭三天，送去A3工房。”

然后他居然就这么推门离开了，我这才注意到他不知什么时候把盒子放在了我手边的桌子上，于是我赶紧卷起这个小玩意，随即就被进门来的卫兵按着，押送去关禁闭。

我发誓，我再也不愿意被关禁闭第二次。

我先是被强行押进一个小房间，然后被扒掉上衣，两手束缚在从房顶垂下的一只手铐上。这个房间地上墙上溅着一些细小的血珠，很快我就知道了这些血珠是怎么来的——一道皮鞭抽中了我的身体。

我疼得直接叫了出来。从小在家族的庄园里长大，我吃过最大的苦可能是学算数时父亲打我的手背，跟这个相比根本就是不痛不痒。几鞭下去我的眼泪就不受控制地滚落，鞭痕处火辣辣地肿痛，里面像有刀在划来划去，一阵一阵让我眼前发黑。我一定流血了。

大概十几鞭子过后，我被关进了禁闭房。这里像一具竖放的棺材，站在里面连胳膊肘都抬不起来。黑极了，什么都看不见，还有若有若无的血腥气。睡觉再次成为难题，我前胸后背都有伤口，没有办法倚靠着睡，困极了也只能站着打盹。一旦稍稍睡着，就会蹭着粗糙的墙壁，不是被冻醒，就是被疼醒。有水供给，但是很少。三天之后我被拖出来的时候，简直像一具尸体。

随后我就被拖去了A3工房。我随即明白了为什么我会被送来这里——有工作需要强健有力的人，就必然有工作需要精细和耐心。这里的工作主要是维护一些精细的机械器件，我最开始被安排去给机芯上油，后来又被安排了一项有点危险的事情，去削磨一种带刀片的转轮。我刚接手的几天，每天都被割伤，工作台上沾满了我的血。

而且我很少能和我的同胞们碰面了，A3工房在远离我战友的地方，夜里我也不再去棚屋，而是被就近关押。每天我都祈求哥哥能够找到我，但是似乎这种希望极其渺茫，为什么我当初要参军呢？我就应该躲在家里，哪怕被人骂是一个懦夫。

那天我正在维护一个瞭望仪，突然闯进来一队卫兵，外面有队伍集合的脚步声，我能感觉到那股紧张的气氛。卫兵长喝令我们把一批刚维护的瞭望仪器搬出去，放进外面的车厢里。我搬起手头刚刚维护过的机械，跟在最后一个走上那个车厢，低头把器械放在支架上。刚刚安装好这个东西，一柄军刀的刀柄就搁在了我的下巴上。

我不敢乱动，那个拿刀的人用刀勾着我的下巴，迫使我直起身来向后退，然后我看见了这个人，又是他，一股寒意沿着我的脊柱蛇一样地往上爬。我真的不愿意看见这个男人。但他显然恰恰相反，他打量着我，像猫打量被拎着尾巴的老鼠。我知道猫喜欢反复玩弄落进它利爪的老鼠，直到把猎物玩弄到筋疲力尽鲜血淋漓，才肯一口吞下，我总觉得他对我的心态也类似，残忍而恶劣，不知我怎么就入了他的眼，成了这只悲哀的耗子。

然后我看到几个战俘也被押上车来，其中有一个我还见过。押送的卫士看到我在车上，愣了一下，但是他们的长官没有发话，于是他们继续按照原来的命令，用枪管指着那几个人，让他们靠着车壁蹲好。

一直到车厢封闭，他都没放开我，紧接着车身震动起来，车向前行进。我就这么稀里糊涂地跟着一起走了。他放下军刀，踢向我的膝盖，我痛得向后坐倒，卫兵过来，把我拖到背靠车壁的地方，跟那几个人一起蹲着，被枪管指着。

然后他背过身去，开始指挥车队前进了。

我两只手背在身后，在车行的颠簸里累得肩膀酸痛。透过狭窄的窗口，我看到窗外的天色有些昏暗，而且越来越暗，我们似乎正在丛林里行进。他们这是要做什么，押上我们又是为什么？我又想不明白了。

车队行进了一段时间后停下来了，我们被驱赶着下车，依然受着几十管枪的监督。我看到前面有一条有点深且宽的溪流，车队无法直接行驶。我们每人被分发了一柄斧子，从旁边砍倒柏树，修掉树冠的枝叶然后填进溪中。他们很急迫，一直催逼我们快些。在溪中快要填平的时候，他们让我们停止了。

我们被收走斧子，在溪边排队站好。我觉得可怕的事情即将再次发生。果然，第一列人被押过去，背靠那段被圆木填起的溪水。随后，机枪开始扫射。

他们的尸体被丢进溪水，就盖在圆木上面。枪杀了整整三列人，这道野蛮的桥才终于和溪水两岸的碎石平行，可以顺畅地通过了。我发着抖，但是我旁边幸存的人似乎都已经对死亡麻木了，他们眼神呆滞，在卫兵的驱赶下再次回到车厢里，我依旧上了他们指挥官的车，被指着蹲在原位。我盯着那个男人，依然是他下令，车队开始通行。

我能感觉到车行驶上了溪边的石滩，然后轻微颠簸了几下，很明显这一刻我的身下是什么。我背在背后的手紧紧抠进掌心，突然车剧烈地震动摇晃起来，下一秒，整个车掀翻向一边，向溪水里倒去。

巨大的震动一阵接着一阵，爆炸声次第响起。我的头砸在翻倒的车顶上，有碎裂的金属片扎进我的头皮，血顷刻就流淌了半张脸。在剧痛和晕眩中，一双手拎起了我的领子，拽着我从狭小的车窗挤出去，我连滚带爬，接着小腿传来一阵剧痛。

我中弹了，这是一场埋伏。

那个拽我的人，我看清楚了，居然是他。他跟我一样顶着满头的血，未沾血的皮肤煞白可怖。他半躺在溪边滩涂，抬手向对岸射击。两岸枪声不停地响，对面似乎是占领地本土的临时护卫队，他们人多势众，占领了上风。这边的人实在是太少了，刚才的爆炸毁掉了好几辆战车，伤亡惨重。

在这混乱的局面中，我竟然完全没有想要逃跑。原因显而易见，对面那伙人似乎也没准备对外国战俘特殊对待，倒地的人中不少和我穿着同样的衣服。我抱头伏在地上，然后就被揪起来，是他。他揪着我，用我做盾牌，一路退到松林侧面的陡坡，然后抱着我顺着陡坡滚了下去，地上的松针一路扎进我的伤口。

滚到底部，我们终于慢慢止住了去势，我这才注意到他中了足足三枪，分别在肩膀，胳膊，和腿侧。他浑身都是血，站不起来，我也一样。我开始思考趁乱逃走的可能性，我的小腿中弹了，但一瘸一拐也能走路。这时还烫着的枪口抵上了我的脑袋，这个男人气息奄奄地威胁我：“扶着我，从那边往下走！”

我无奈地用肩膀撑起他，拖着他往那个方向走，他太重了，我气喘吁吁。而且他还死死抓着一个很沉的小铁皮箱子，就是不肯丢。

我们走了大概几个小时，我实在半步都挪不动了，在一处树丛脚下停下来，我放下他，他眼见就快昏迷了，仍然强打精神，不愿意闭上眼睛。虽然他是敌人，但我仍然不得不敬佩他的意志力，他确实是一个强悍的军人。

他把那个铁盒子打开，我一阵吃惊，那居然是医药箱。这个人真是太可怕了，在那一阵爆炸的混乱中，他居然从车上抢下了这个东西。这实在是个英明的举措，没有药的话我们俩接下来一定挨不过去，感染是注定的事情。接下来他从盒子里面摸出手术刀和酒精，拽过我的腿，撕开裤子，把酒精倒在我的伤口上。

我一声惊叫，疼得龇牙咧嘴，然后他强行按着不让我动弹，没有用麻醉，就割开我的伤口，从里面挑出弹片，丢在地上。

我眼前发黑，差点咬掉自己的舌头，浑身脱力再也没法动弹。我估计过了大概有一刻钟，我才缓缓能够支配我自己的身体，强撑着爬起来。我看到他已经晕了过去。

他身上三处伤口已经处理了，但是没有裹纱布，碎肉混着凝固的血暴露在空气中。我无法想象他是怎么从自己肩头生生挖出的子弹。我检查了一下，另外两处都是擦着穿过去的伤痕，问题倒没有肩膀严重。他失血过多，四肢冰凉，额头却滚烫，应该还有些感染。

我注意到他的枪就在手边，枪里仍然有一发子弹。

这是一个绝好的机会，我可以毫不费力地打死他。这个罪人，这个杀人的魔头，这个打死了兰奇的人。可是他也救了我的命……不！为了国家，我该杀了他。

但是我突然看到了枪柄上的铭牌，花体字的一个姓名——查尔曼·罗森伯格。

我从口袋里摸出那枚八音盒的外壳，打开盖子看背面的那个名字，一模一样，我握枪的手抖了一下。

名字是一种魔咒。一旦你知道一个人的名字，这个人对你的意义将再也不同。如果我不知道兰奇的名字，我也许不会为了他的死难过成那个样子。在我不知道他叫做查尔曼，也不知道他是这枚八音盒的主人的时候，他在我这里就是一个仇恨和恐惧的符号。但现在我能念出他的名字，杀掉他和杀掉任何一个活生生的人没有区别，我再没法毫无负担地做到。

可见我真的不适合战场。

我叹了一口气，从药盒里拿出注射器，把消炎抗菌的药液吸进去，但是我再次犹豫了。

如果我什么都不做，带走所有的药，把他扔在这里，他很大概率会死。

但是也有很小的可能会活下来。

听天由命。

这也许是最好的办法，我不用亲手杀死一个没有反抗能力的人，而我也没有随便放过一个恶贯满盈的魔鬼。我深深地呼吸了一下，握着吸满药液的注射器，跪坐在他身侧，陷入了纠结。

那天，我不知道是一种怎么样奇怪的运气降临在我头上，最终帮我做了一个被迫的选择。在我知道结局的今天，无论我怎么推演，我都只能得出一个结论，命运在当时迫使我做的选择，正好导致了最坏的走向。然而如果再来一次，我依然会心甘情愿，且迫不及待地，要去品尝这个选择背后的苦果。

那时，他睁开了眼睛。

我被吓了一跳，手里的注射器溢出一串药水。他绿色的眼睛有一点暗淡，好像不再那么冰冷了，他看了看我手里的注射器和旁边空掉的消炎药瓶，缓缓抬手，把手臂递给了我。

我失去了选择的机会。但我自己都没有注意到，我居然长舒了一口气。

药水安静地进入他的血管。

他又歇了一会儿，恢复了一点力气，指点我把所有的东西都清理了，带好必需的药品，用酒精瓶到附近找水。做完这些我也累成了跟他一样的废人，毕竟我小腿也中了子弹，只是失血没有他严重。医药箱里有一点点葡萄糖粉，我兑水全给他喝了，自己舔干净瓶底。然后他让我从他大衣的口袋里摸出了两块压缩饼干。

不能在这里停留太久。还好针叶林里没有难缠的湿地，相对好走，他一路指挥方向，我们就一点一点挪着走。

第二天晚上歇在一处林中小湖。他的身体很强壮，恢复得极快，已经可以做一点捕猎的陷阱，但是这里动物不太多，我们什么也没抓到，幸而我从树洞里刨出了一点松鼠的存粮，凑合着吃了。

晚上睡在湖边，他变得很安静，身上冷酷的气息也淡了一些。他生了一点火，然后用英语问我：“你的名字叫艾维森？”

我没有回答，但是眼睛里很疑惑。他是怎么知道了我的名字？我先是点头肯定，又指着自己的喉咙，轻轻摇头。他好像有点诧异：“你不会说话？”

他解释道：“想查到你们营地战俘的名册，并不难。”

我又很好奇，他为什么要去查我的名字，但是他好像不肯再说话了，闭上眼睛开始小憩。我也就沉默下来，坐到湖边去，从口袋里摸出那个盒子，取出了一枚螺丝和里面的音梳。傍晚的湖水幽静神秘，秋虫鸣叫，渐渐有荧光升起来，像星星一样明灭。是萤火虫。

世界呈现出她原本的样子，向我招手。战争远去了，人们也仿佛不再敌对。这里只有我们两个卑小的人类，汲汲营营想要在森林里活下去。我用螺丝拨动了音梳，最开始有点生疏，然后越来越畅快，叮叮咚咚的声音流淌开来。

他不知什么时候睁开了眼睛，注视着我。

后来我才觉得，他在那时，眼神就已经发生了变化。

这个八音盒的音梳一共只有三十个齿，有的音根本没有，而且我没法双手齐上，限制相当大，只能拨点简单的调子。但是简单的曲子也可以美妙极了，况且八音盒清脆的音色当真宛如天籁。

他不知什么时候来到了我的背后，两手环过我的手臂，一手拿过了音梳，一手接过了螺丝，问我：“你喜欢这些？”

我回想起那一刻，觉得那时我的心跳一定漏了半拍。

毕竟查尔曼相当英俊。他眉目深邃，不冷眼看人的时候就像我面前这一泊湖水。他的残忍被夜色默默掩盖，而他这样的人，要么让人恐惧至死，要么让人至死沉迷。

后来我看了很多书，人们有各种稀奇古怪的理论来解释为什么有的囚徒居然会依恋一个虐待他的人。但我觉得那些理论没有一个符合我的心情。那种迷乱，荒唐，流泪的冲动，我无法用语言描述，就像人们无法解释，为何窒息的感觉类似于高潮。

我们一共在远离人烟的地方度过了三天。这是神奇的三天，两个人带着伤，吃不饱肚子，饮水也有限，我的心情却前所未有地松快。第三天的晚上，我觉得我们应当快到查尔曼的目的地了，因为他只有这天晚上没有用星星辨认方向，而且没有跟我说一句话。

夜里我们靠在树上休息，我刚坐下来，他突然伸手过来把我揽了过去，然后搂着我卧在身下的落叶上。我抬头正撞上他的眼睛，那目光看得我心头一震。

他搂着我搂了一会儿，低头咬开了我上衣的扣子。

我筛糠一样地抖起来，想要往后缩，但他很快就把我剥得一点也不剩，将我困在他怀里，赤裸肌肤紧贴着他的大衣。秋天夜里冷得我牙齿都在打战，于是他脱掉大衣，把我和他裹在一起。

我第一次跟一个人如此亲密无间，更何况还是一个男人，那感觉别扭极了。我羞耻地咬住了自己的下唇，感觉到他抚摸过我的脊背，在我的胯骨前侧游走挑逗。那里细嫩敏感的皮肉根本没经历过这些，我被他刺激得要发疯，在他手底下扭动和颤抖。最后我垂着眼睫，皱着眉，被他按住腰，一点点压进我的身体。

疼痛和巨大的压迫感让我逃无可逃，他依然一句话也不说，按着我开始动作。那一下我痛得眼泪直掉，昂头咬在他的肩膀上。我没注意那是他受伤的肩膀，他闷哼一声，退了出来，接着整个顶了进去。

我哭着想要求他，但是我不会说话，只能哀鸣呜咽。他根本不知道我疼得有多厉害，动作凶狠，没给我半分喘息的机会。疼到后来我渐渐麻木，他开始挑逗我的前面，用手裹住然后不停刺激，最后我抱着他的肩膀，流着眼泪射了出来。

我从来没那样抽搐过，整个人像是要紧缩成一团，眼前一阵空白。他在我的抽搐里把东西丢在了我身体里，然后抽了出去。

他喘息着安抚我的身体，抱着我揉弄我痉挛的腿根，但是没有吻我。

我至今仍然想不清楚那天他为什么要这么做，我能敏锐地感觉到那时他也许对我有一点特别的感情，但是谈不上爱，更过渡不到性。但是这种荒谬的关系就是这么发生了。我觉得他作为一个变态，心里其实也有一些挣扎和矛盾，只是跟我的逻辑恐怕并不相同。

果然他就是一个变态，第四天他找到了他们军队驻扎的营地之后，居然立刻就把我扔到了关押战俘的囚室，跟一群占领地本土的游击队员做了邻居。我的邻居们看上去情况一点也不好，有一个人浑身没有了皮，整日躺在那里流血，很快就死掉而且开始腐败。另外一个人则被打断了一条腿，而且瞎了一只眼睛，一直用很可怕的眼神盯着我。

在这种情况下我的身体根本好不快，小腿的伤口基本愈合以后，每逢天阴就开始疼。而且我很久都没有再见到他。

大概在四个月后的一天下午，一队卫兵破门而入，蒙上我的眼睛，把我押上了直升飞机。飞了几个小时，在一个地方停歇了不知道多久，又坐了几个小时的车，再次乘坐飞机，到了一个不知道是什么的地方。全程蒙眼让我晕头转向，降落下来的时候简直谢天谢地。

最后我被关进了一个房间，捆在房间中的一个椅子上，眼睛上的黑布依然没有取下来。我这么等了几个小时，有人进来了，脚步声很沉重，应该是穿着长筒皮靴。我扬头转向声音的方向，眼前一松，黑布被解开，我看到查尔曼躬身下来，离我只有几公分。

他换了一身短衣军装，依然是纯黑色，银色纽扣，束腰设计，看上去很危险，却又性感得要命——我觉得正是从那天起，我开始关注他身上男人的特征。

他性感得要命，我却灰头土脸。我身上的囚服脏兮兮，带着血渍，头发很久没洗，打结得厉害。真是糟透了。我注视着他，他也打量着我，我觉得他现在心情不太好。

心情为什么不太好，因为我脏？

我被自己这种荒唐的揣测吓了一跳，然后他就俯下身来，把我背后的绳索解开，将我放了下来，拎着去了浴室。

我注意到这里很像是一栋住房，只是一路所有的窗户都像监狱一样开得极高，还配着黑色厚重的窗帘。但是照明很好，没有阴森压抑的感觉。他一路带我走进浴室，然后在花洒下面把我脱光了。

我真的很不喜欢他脱我衣服，快得让我羞愤极了。然后他给我全身打肥皂，连腿根这样的地方都没有放过。冲了一遍后他按着我跪在浴室硬得硌人的地砖上，逼我分开腿，擒住我的胳膊，插了进来。

这次因为肥皂液的缘故，进入没有那么困难，但是他对我来说实在难以容纳。我脚趾蜷缩，从喉咙深处发出痛哼。他掐着我的腰，用力地深入，再很有压迫感地撤出。跪着真是一种让人想要骂人的姿势，我觉得他每次都顶在一个让我酸麻不已的地方，奇怪的感觉顺着脊柱往上爬升。他扯着我的头发，把我扯到向后仰起，腰折得快要断掉，身体里面的那根东西也更加鲜明。他动得越来越快，我尖叫一声，疯了一样地猛然躬身，指甲抠进地砖的缝隙里，一点白色的液体溅到了我面前的地板上，又很快被水冲掉了。

我筋疲力尽，整个人软下来。不过这次他显然没有上次那样容易满足，依然埋在我身体里面，没有任何要偃旗息鼓的态势。他握着我的腿根，抱着我站起来。我双腿发颤站立不稳，他就挟着我的两肋，咬着我的锁骨，挺动起来。刚刚高潮就被再次插入的感觉难受极了，我腿根抽搐发抖，呜咽着，一行泪水顺着眼尾滑下来。

他又把我按着趴在浴室的墙上，抚摸着我的胸口，从后面挺了进来。我累得只能张口喘息。他又折磨了我一阵，射了出来。

那天之后，我逐渐意识到，我仍然是个囚犯，只是换了一个地方，换了一种更令人羞耻的方式关押。我被锁在一个空荡荡的房间里，房屋里面只有一张床和一架钢琴。查尔曼隔三差五会出现，有时候他身上带着一点血。不过那是别人的血，我清楚这一点是因为他同我做爱的时候，我能看到他身上并没有什么伤口。

他做爱的时候话越来越少，我觉得他这段时间每天都很低气压。说实话这让我很难受，我的心情也很快地压抑起来。

钢琴最开始是我的慰藉。我是真的喜欢弹琴，但是随着时间推移我开始不喜欢弹钢琴了，因为查尔曼总在我弹钢琴的时候出现，有一次我在弹凯鲁比诺最为著名的那一段唱段的时候，他从钢琴上强行握住了我的手指，脱掉我的衣服，将我按在钢琴上进入，眼睛里又复杂又阴郁。

我和他的体液溅在钢琴上，他居然逼迫我跪下来一点点舔掉了。

从那之后我就再也没碰过琴键，整日烦躁易怒。于是查尔曼彻底扒光了我，不许我再穿上任何衣服，并且把床从房间里撤了出去。整个房间里只有赤身裸体的我和一架钢琴。

那真是令人发疯的一段日子。这个男人热衷于折磨人的本性真是刻在他的骨子里。我对他的畏惧重新占了上风，并且与日俱增。

跟他做爱越来越令我痛苦，但是他对我的身体却越来越熟悉。他太过清楚怎么碰我会让我的身体兴奋到发抖，怎么又会让我哀叫着哭出来，我每每被他折腾到昏倒在他怀里，第二天醒来小腹上都是白色的斑块。

整个春天就这么狼狈不堪地过去了，夏天很快来到，气温在一点一点升高，我比划着，请求查尔曼给我纸和笔，这样我可以通过写字来跟他交流。沉默和封闭让我觉得窒息。他拒绝了，告诉我，只要我愿意弹琴，音乐可以告诉他我的心情，他喜欢这种方式。但我不论如何不愿意赤身裸体地坐在琴凳上弹琴。

有一天我终于有机会，能够趁着他餍足之后抱着我的时机，拉过他的手，在手心里划字。我写的是德语单词，写得很慢很清晰。

我问他：“你会杀了我吗？”

他没有回答我。

我继续写：“你会让他们杀了我吗？”

他依旧没有回答。

我不依不饶地继续写下去：“如果我死了，你会难过吗？”

他抱着我的力度有一点加大。

我叹了一口气，写道：“你不该这么做，你们元首禁止同性恋。”

他终于回答我了，语气又冷又硬：“不。”

我总是很难判断他对我到底是什么感情，渐渐我也就放弃去探究了。在盛夏的时候我能感觉到气氛突然变得紧张，他来找我的频率越来越低，动作则越来越粗暴野蛮。我猜测这是因为他们党派内的争斗，他恐怕有落败的趋势。

有一天他突然拿着衬衫和裤子进来，不由分说给我穿上，然后把我抱出去，放在轿车里，车窗紧紧地拉着帘子，但我偷偷从缝隙里往外看，看到了街道的德语标志。我心里有点发凉，这坐实了我的猜测，我竟然真的身处敌人的大本营。这里是柏林。

我被送到郊区的一处别墅里面。门窗都紧紧地关着，窗户覆盖着不透光的厚布帘。一个老佣人负责照顾我的生活。过了十天，查尔曼都没有出现。但是第十一天，门被敲响了。

那个粗暴的敲门声一听就让人觉得大事不妙。我推开卧室的门出去，一眼就看见大门被破门而入，照顾我的老佣人倒在地上，身下缓慢地漫出一摊血，他的两侧站着举着枪的士兵，穿着我熟悉的那种黑色的军服。他们反拧住我的手臂，将我押到他们的长官面前。

我不认得他们的军衔徽记，也没法判断他和查尔曼谁的军衔更高。那个长官扫视了我周身，抬手挥了一下，士兵放开了我，一个看着像是书记官的人摊开笔记本，准备记录。他讯问我道：“你的名字叫艾维森，是英国人？”

翻译把这句话翻译成英语。

我心知肚明，他们肯定已经把我调查得清清楚楚了，这个架势一看就是冲着查尔曼来的，对我的审讯都是为了作为对付查尔曼的工具。

既然如此，也就没必要胡乱抗争。我顺从地点了点头。

那人又问：“艾维森·阿诺德，你的哥哥是埃塞维亚·阿诺德，英国皇家空军中将，是吗？”

我一愣，我还真不知道哥哥什么时候升了中将，我离开的时候，他还是少将军衔。我又点点头。

对面那个人笑了一下，他对我态度很友好，这神态虚伪之极，想必是为了让我配合他，以得到更不利于查尔曼的供词。我心里冷笑，面上却摆出配合的样子。他拿出一张纸，让我在桌前坐下，把纸和笔给我，告诉我，接下来他要问一些具体的问题，我可以写在纸上回答。

我握着笔坐在那里，他发问了：“查尔曼·罗森伯格少将，在去年9月的时候，从挪威战俘营将你带去了山地茨格基地，是这样吗？”

我皱了皱眉，除去那几个陌生的地名，听上去和我去年的经历吻合。不过能够肯定的一点是，他必然给我挖了坑，所以我干脆地摇了摇头。

他挑眉，神情变得严肃而威胁：“阿诺德先生，我希望你配合，我们一直希望能够和不列颠统一战线，也团结大英帝国的战士们，我希望从你身上看到同等的诚意。”

我简直要冷笑出来了，他们团结的方式确实感人，把我关在那个所谓的山地茨格基地，让我差点丢掉一条命。

但是他无视了我，对书记官道：“阿诺德先生认可了这一事实，只是对具体的细节记不清楚了。”

我冷冷地看着他。

他接着问我：“在从今年1月到今年7月的时间里，足足7个月，你所能够接触到的国内军方势力，只有罗森伯格少将和他的卫兵，是吗？”

我真不想回答他，于是选择了无声地抗议，也不在纸上写下任何一个字。他冷冷地看着我，然后狡猾地笑了：“下一个问题，从今年1月到今年7月，罗森伯格先生对你实施了多起类似于兽奸的猥亵行为，是吗？”

我的怒火一下子被彻底点燃，他的措辞令我想要呕吐，我怒视着对面这个男人，撕破了表面上的配合，冷冷地在纸上写道：“没有。”

他嗤笑了一声：“阿诺德先生，但我们怀疑你提供自己作为罗森伯格猥亵的对象，这也是触犯法律的。我们有权在存疑的时候对你进行身体检查，你不会希望我们这么做吧。”

他笑得非常恶心：“我还是建议你配合，这对我们都好。”

我愤怒地用钢笔划破了那张纸，他的士兵上前来制住了我，一个穿着白大褂的人走进来，把手提的铁皮箱打开，里面是很多奇形怪状的金属器具，有的我能看出是做什么的，有的根本猜不出用途。这让我浑身发毛。

我觉得不太妙，我的身体太容易留疤痕，其他的痕迹也是一样。只要他们扒掉我的衬衣，什么都一目了然。但是他们想做的显然不止于此，那个医生从箱子中拿起一个带支撑架的器具，然后向我解释道：“阿诺德先生，为了对你进行检查，我会使用这个，请看，我会将这一侧放入您的直肠，然后用支架支撑开，便于用灯具观察诊断。请您尽量放松身体，会有一些疼痛。”

我不敢置信地盯着那个金属玩意，嘴唇被气到发抖。我从没想到还有这种侮辱人尊严的手段。我咬着牙，拼命挣扎，但是按住我的卫兵随便哪个都比我力气大，那个人给了我一耳光，然后示意医生上前。

医生拿了一柄小剪刀，解开我的皮带，然后从两侧裤缝剪开了我的整个裤子，我的裤子变成一块可笑的破布，被随手一扯就掉下来。很明显了，我的腿根甚至还残留了一片淡淡的淤紫色。在这些人面前被迫袒露出这些东西让我崩溃极了，我拼命地摇头，嘴里发出啊啊的声音，对那个令人恶心的男人不停地打眼色。我真的接受不了继续下去。

他微笑着看我挣扎了好一会儿，在医生即将剪开我的内裤的时候，终于露出了嫌恶的表情：“好了，把纸笔给阿诺德先生，他似乎有话讲。”

我被放开了，但我浑身仍然细细发抖，因为愤怒，恶心，和痛苦。我在纸上绝望地写道：“是的，我承认。”

在我承认我“提供自己作为罗森伯格先生猥亵的对象”之后，我被直接送进了据说是我该呆的地方。那是慕尼黑附近的一个集中营，医生告诉我我会在那里接受治疗和“有益身心的劳动改造”。

集中营是什么地方，后来的书籍和回忆录里讲地实在太多了，我也不是很想仔细地描述。按照流程，我走进阴森的铁丝门和电网，脱衣，检查，理发，消毒，接下来是分类和安排住宿，我领到了一枚粉红色的三角，被要求佩戴在我条纹囚服的胸口。那是同性恋罪犯的标志。

带着粉红三角的人是所有罪犯中最底层的，按照规定，我们甚至不能和其他的犯人待在一起，这是为了防止我们传染“正常人”。说实话我也不太愿意跟其他犯人待在一起，尤其不想跟他们挤睡觉的床铺，这些可怜的人皮包骨头，皮肤苍白，眼里没有半分神采，看上去像一具具干枯的骨头架子，而不是人类。倘若晚上和他们一起挤挤挨挨睡在三层的木架子上，我一定会做噩梦。我很害怕，因为我觉得再过一段时间，我也会变成这个样子。

每天凌晨就要起来搬石头，那些石头比我这个人还要高，在看守的指挥下我们把采自矿山的石头从这里搬到那里，然后又搬回去，反反复复令人崩溃。每天都有人死，病死，饿死，累死，被滚石压死。据说，他们让我们做这些是为了帮助我们“从劳动中获得自由”。

去他的自由。

我只知道我太累了，太饿了，而且已经很长时间没哭过了。跟查尔曼在一起的时候，我经常因为各种各样的原因哭出来，当时我觉得他残忍极了，不然为什么老爱看我掉眼泪。现在我觉得，能哭出来的人其实没有真正地绝望，我周围所有人都干瘪着，一滴液体也挤不出来。

不知道过了多久后的某一天，我再次见到了他。

那天我们集体出操集合，在场地中央被训斥和惩戒，一辆轿车从旁边缓缓开了过去，后车窗的帘子只拉了一半。我一眼就看到他坐在里面。

他看起来疲惫又倦怠，深金色的头发很久没打理，有点太长了，我望着他，车很快就开了过去，我不知道他有没有看见我，应该没有。我猜他过得不太好，因为上次我被迫提供的证据，他一定得脱一层皮，虽然不至于像我一样被抓起来，但一定付出了相当大的代价，党派斗争，哪里都是一样的。

我心口有点闷闷的，不过他也不知道。

我营房的邻床一直都在换，不知道哪一天，哪个人就再没有回来睡觉。也有一些是半夜里被喊起来拖走的，然后就再也没有出现。外面有一片美丽的草坪，但是有谁敢踏上去一步，立刻就会被机枪射击。不过说实在的，枪声我都已经习惯了，比枪声更令人害怕的是营房那边的一排房子，我不知道那是干什么用的，但是在这里待得久一点的犯人都不愿意提起那里。

那天晚上我终于知道了那排房子是做什么的，我被抓进了其中一个，在看守的催促下脱掉囚服，换上了一件类似空军作战服的衣服，有人穿着白大褂在一边做记录。然后我被赶进一间房间，里面冷极了，有一个大概十平米那么大的水池，里面是冒着冷气的水，水上漂浮着冰块。他们把我按进了水池。

那一下我立刻就要疯，冰水迅速穿透我身上的衣服，像无数根针扎进皮肤。我不受控制地大口呼吸，急促到像是要把肺撕裂。踩不到底，我只能扑腾，呛进去冰冷的水。那居然是咸水。

呛水之后的几十秒是我最接近死亡的一次，我四肢僵硬无法支配，呼吸道和食管都冻得发疼，我抽筋一样地挣扎，好几秒口鼻都无法探出水面。我吐出一串破碎的气泡，好疼，我觉得我真的要死了。

但是失去意识的前一刻，有一股大力支撑住了我的胳膊，我反应不过来，但是我被人紧紧钳制着拉出了水池，像把受难的灵魂从地狱里硬生生拉回人间。我眼前一片模糊，疯狂地咳嗽，什么都不知道，什么都看不清，但是那个拉我出来的人，他把我抱住了。

我于是知道了他是谁。

我仰着头，他把我抱得很紧。我骨头缝里像是塞满了冰，被他抱得嘎吱作响。他抱着我半天都没有动作，我起初颤抖得厉害，渐渐我不抖了，但是我发现他在抖。

他依然跟以前一样，一句话也不说，但是看着我的目光一刻也没有挪开，在他的目光下我觉得自己在缓慢地开裂，冰凉的泪水从裂缝里争相涌出。我哭泣，攀着他的肩膀，吻他的嘴唇。

他的嘴唇比我的还要冰冷。

我吻了一会儿，撕咬着要和他纠缠，但是他嘴唇紧紧抿着，一动也不动，只是依然看着我，那眼神我一看就更要流泪。

终于我放开了他，他撸了一把我头发上的冰水，然后扯掉了我的衣服，把我搂进怀里，给我套了一件卫兵的制服。

我猜到了他要做什么，我很想在他手心里写字，问他这样做难道不会让他更加艰难吗？但是我最后还是什么都没做，低着头任由他动作。他摸了摸我的额头，从口袋里取出一管药水，打进了我的身体。

那是我最后一次看见他的眼睛。

从打进药水到回到海峡彼岸的祖国，其中的细节我一点也不知道。我做了一个好长的梦，醒来的时候，躺在约克郡的一个村庄里，战时到处都在戒严，没有什么车通过，卡哨处也检查得异常严格。我不敢暴露姓名，怕被当做逃兵抓起来。后来我混在一辆运送物资的车里回到了伦敦，一路上木箱里的面粉不住地漏在我脖子里。

伦敦被轰炸得面目全非。成片成片的民居坍塌，堆满燃烧后的残骸。每天飞机呜咽着从头顶飞来飞去，说不定哪一架里面装着我的哥哥。我不想去空军营地里找他，过去我住过的房子也已经不在了。我在废墟里神奇地过了七个月，从各种不可思议的地方刨食物，晚上在一栋半塌的房子里过夜，居然也没有被炸死。这样一直到空战结束，我的哥哥找到了我。

他能找到我实在很不容易。

哥哥把我安置在乡下庄园里，找医生给我检查了身体，他对我有一种失而复得的小心翼翼，再不愿让我上战场。

他没有问我的经历，但是我看到他和心理医生在书房里交谈。他给我买了新的笔记本，但我不愿意在上面跟他写字，我谁也不想见。

我的书房跟以前一样，摆着我之前那架钢琴。钢琴刚被搬运过来的时候，哥哥献宝一样拉开上面覆盖的绒布，给我看下面光洁如新的琴键，我却咔哒一下把琴盖扣上了。

春天窗台上的植物开始发芽，我就在窗边坐着，每当长出一片新的叶子，我就揪掉它。

有一天哥哥再次换上军服要出门，我在卧房里看着他看了很久，那时候战争已经到了尾声，我猜他即将会踏上那片我去过的土地。

我拿着笔记本去找他，在第一页上面对他写字，请求他帮我留意一处地址，在那间别墅里我呆了十天。我觉得希望渺茫，但是这是我唯一知道的确切地址。

我告诉他我丢了一枚音乐盒在那里。

哥哥很诧异。我纠结了很久，然后在本子上一个字母一个字母地写下了一个名字，告诉他这个人救过我的命。

哥哥找到了那只音乐盒。

他凝视着我，把那个金色的小东西放在了我的手心里。我打开来，里面的音梳已经遗落了。

能找到它真是一个奇迹，我的眼眶湿润了。在这个奇迹面前，我不禁变得更为贪心，我祈求上帝，既然赐予了我这样一个奇迹，不如再赐予我一个。

但是我的哥哥没有再说话。我看向他，希望他继续跟我说点什么，他却只是摸了摸我的头发。

秋天叶子掉下来的时候，我把盒子挂在了我的窗台上，风吹过来的时候，盒子和窗框会叮叮当当地碰响。那天风有点大，把盒子吹掉了，盒子摔在我的书桌上，摔出了里面的零件。

我拿起那个盒子，注意到零件的下面，盒子的底部，居然有一行字。

是手刻的。

Avison·Arnaud。

(全文完)


End file.
